


Untitled

by Cael1004



Category: B.A.P, TRCNG (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, High School AU, hakmin is a huge fanboy, kangmoongie and junhong as cousins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cael1004/pseuds/Cael1004
Summary: Title: UntitledGroups: TRCNG, B.A.PCharacters: Lee Hakmin, Kim Kangmin, Moon Jongup, Choi Junhong/ZeloWord count: 746 wordsType of fiction: DrabbleTags: High school AU, friendshipPrompt: Inspired by @aalaiases-pen saying: “Honestly, I kinda feel like Junhong and Kangmin look like they could be related. Like cousins or something.”





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> ;;  
> Anyway, I've started a TRCNG translation blog on tumblr (@hohyeon-anti) and have been translating and hardsubbing for TRCNG's videos (as Rising Subs), so, yeah. I love B.A.P and I will keep supporting B.A.P, TRCNG, and everyone under TS Ent.
> 
> Also, join the TRCNG discord! We're all pretty nice and would love to meet a new fan of these precious kids. :)  
> https://discord.gg/4Pw8skX

Hakmin stumbled, almost losing himself in the throng of bodies around him if not for a strong grip on his wrist. “Are you okay?” Kangmin asked. “These things can get pretty wild.” The older boy just nodded, thinking to himself, ’ _pretty_  wild?’

He’d never been one for parties and such; preferred being with a small group of close-knit friends. The only reason he’d came when Kangmin invited him was because he’d heard his favourite dancer, Moon Jongup, would be performing. Of course, Kangmin had invited the others, but none of them were all too interested except for Wooyeop, who couldn’t come because of a math competition later that week, and Hyunwoo, who declined when he heard there wasn’t going to be any free food. Hakmin was starting to regret his decision when they emerged into a small, free space close to the stage.

“You said your cousin was performing?” Hakmin questioned and younger boy nodded. “Yeah, my cousin, Junhong, likes performing at these kinds of events. I saw him choreographing this performance. It was amazing.” Hakmin had never met Kangmin’s cousin, but he’d heard stories of how he was in a dance crew and went around performing all the time. A few performances later, the crowd was going wild when the lights dimmed. Two figures — one taller and one shorter — entered the stage. Music abruptly started playing, an erratic, yet smooth beat; playful yet at the same time mature.

Suddenly, his clothes felt all too tight. He needed to move; needed to  _dance._  But he couldn’t — not with the sea of screaming girls around him. So he did what others were doing instead and jumped in tune with the beat. He was doused in sweat — some of it his and some of it from those around him — but he couldn’t care less. It was  _the_  Moon Jongup and Zelo performing in front of him. The exhilaration was almost too much for him to handle.

Their moves were perfectly in unison. One would think that with their difference in height, it would detract from the beauty in their moves, but it only enhanced it. Whereas Zelo was full of ease in his moves, smiling at the audience and sending winks towards the girls, Jongup was full of power, his intense gaze sweeping over them. Hakmin thought they locked eyes once, but dismissed the idea for fear he might faint.

By the end of the performance, he was so lightheaded that Kangmin had to pull him out of the crowd. The younger had a silly smile on his face, and Hakmin was sure his own face mirrored it.

“Kangmoongie!” a deep voice shouted in the distance, coming from a man who stood at least a head taller than the crowd. For a moment, Hakmin didn’t recognize him, but when he did, his jaw dropped. Tugging on his friend’s sleeve, he whispered, “You didn’t tell me that your cousin was Choi Junhong. Like, the Choi Junhong that goes by Zelo and performs with Moon Jongup.” Inwardly, Hakmin was panicking but Kangmin just responded with a shrug. “I thought you knew.”

Zelo approached the two of them, his nose piercing gleaming in the dim lighting. He slung an arm around Kangmin’s shoulders, side-hugging him. Hakmin looked at Kangmin, then back at Zelo — Junhong — who was at least a head taller than he and his friend. What a wonder genetics were. Still, they both had the same childish and innocent looking face.

He was about to comment on their similarities when a head popped out from behind Junhong. Hakmin felt like he’d been punched in the gut. It was  _the_  Moon Jongup in the flesh. The same Moon Jongup he’d admired since his preteen years was standing before him, smiling and holding out a bottle of water to Junhong. “Kangmin, you made it!” he spoke, “I thought I saw you in the crowd but…”

Junhong smiled and shook his head. “You’re not wearing your contacts again, are you?” In response, Jongup turned towards Hakmin, who was staring with his mouth agape. “Are you his friend?” Moments of silence passed by before Kangmin took pity on him and answered, “Yeah, he’s a big fan.” At that exact moment, Hakmin wanted the earth to swallow him whole.

Hakmin breathed in, his hands clammy and an awkward smile-slash-grimace on his face. Jongup extended a hand, smiling. “So, if you had to choose between two cheeseburgers and a double patty cheeseburger, which would you pick?”


End file.
